


Steel and Valor

by MoonHuntress7



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonHuntress7/pseuds/MoonHuntress7
Summary: NSFW!  An explicit evening between Danse and my SS Valerie.  Takes place after Blind Betrayal and contains some spoilers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW!! Explicit consensual sexual relations!! You have been warned!!  
> Right now this is a stand alone piece. Due to how much Fallout 4 I'm currently playing, I may expand on it in the future.

Valerie and Danse stepped into the ruined office building and out of the rad storm. Thankfully the building was still in good condition. Once the door was closed, Valerie immediately lost the sickening sensation of radiation crackling through the air.

Danse stepped around her, strangely graceful for a large man wearing Power Armor. “Now this place holds promise. Let’s look around.”

The building had three floors and looked to have been occupied recently. But whoever had called this place home was gone now. Danse spoke softly, “Finding a quiet spot in the Commonwealth is a rare occurrence.”

Valerie strapped her laser pistol to her hip and examined the bed. Luckily, it was a real bed and not just a mattress on the floor or a sleeping bag. She sighed contentedly. At least the sleep tonight would be good.

Danse had exited his Power Armor, leaving it in a corner near the door minus the Fusion Core that powered it. Nothing would be worse than someone sneaking in and running off with his mechanized suit. She watched him as he searched through her pack, pulling out food items that could be heated with the hot plate she carried. The ceiling was too low and lacked ventilation for a cooking fire.

She watched him as he stirred the bowl of vegetable soup, warming it evenly on the hot plate. He cut a pleasant figure; all of him was muscled with wide shoulders, broad chest, narrow hips, and a well-rounded rear end. Warmth pooled between her legs.

Valerie had spent countless nights pining after him, imagining using those handles on the front of his Brotherhood Power Armor to pull him to her and kiss the daylights out of him. She sighed. But he wasn’t in the Brotherhood anymore. His tread into his new life was precarious. He had thanked her for standing up to Maxson for him but then he had been shocked to hear her tell him that she hoped what was between them was more than friendship. It hurt to hear him refer to him trying to sort through his feelings as an anomaly in his programming.

“Valerie?” Danse was standing over her, holding her soup out to her.

Heat suffused her face. “I-I’m sorry.”

He sat next to her on the mattress, passing the warm soup to her. His eyebrows drew down as he frowned, giving him the look of a lost puppy. “If something’s wrong, I want to know.”

She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Just thinking is all.”

“I see.” Changing tactics, he said, “Eat up while it’s still warm.”

They ate in silence. Afterward, Danse rose to take her bowl and clean up. Valerie felt guilt sweep through her. They had an arrangement that if one cooked, the other cleaned up afterwards. It had been with them since leaving the police station to head to Arcjet Systems. She stood but couldn’t seem to command her legs to carry her forward. She wanted to place her arms around him and let him know that she loved him but she didn’t want to push him out of his comfort zone. He was dealing with enough already.

But she didn’t want him to think anything was wrong, either. She just wanted to give him the space he needed to come to terms with the everything he’d lost. _Screw it,_ she thought. She could apologize afterward if she’d overstepped her bounds.

Valerie practically marched over to him before gently wrapping her arms around his large frame and resting her head between his shoulder blades. He tensed up ever so slightly but continued cleaning. They stayed like that until he was done.

After returning the now clean dishes back to her pack, he tentatively placed his warm and calloused hands over hers. Her heart sprinted in her chest. Then he gently extracted her arms from him. Disappointed tears threatened to overwhelm her. She examined the debris coating the floor in an attempt to hold in the waterworks.

But then Danse lightly pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He was so warm and strong and _here right now._ He filled her senses and she found herself drowning in him. This was the start of everything she’d ever daydreamed about him. Well, almost everything. Summoning her courage, she tilted her head and kissed his neck.

His reaction was better than she’d anticipated.

He groaned deep in his throat and clutched her to him, but he also tilted his head slightly, granting her more access should she wish it. It was all the encouragement she needed.

She trailed hot kisses along his exposed neckline. He groaned louder and strained, cords standing out, to allow her all the access she needed.

Freeing her arms from his embrace, she grazed her palms along his bearded cheeks. Gently, she pulled his head down. His eyes were molten with so many emotions. She wanted to kiss him but she needed to be sure.

Her voice came out low and husky, surprising her. “Are you okay with this?”

Danse didn’t speak. Instead, he crushed his lips to hers, strong hands gripping her hips while strong legs moved them across the floor, stopping at the frame of the bed. His mouth was hot but coaxing on hers. He wanted her but he also wanted her to want him. Valerie returned his deepening kisses, her hands exploring his broad shoulders, wide chest, the narrowness of his hips. When her hands moved inwards toward his manhood, he broke their kiss and gasped, eyes shut tight.

She was worried that she’d gone too far when he gripped her hips tighter and ground his hard length against her with a lowly muttered curse.

Slowly, she reached up to pull down the zipper of the Brotherhood of Steel uniform he still wore but he grabbed her hand to stop him. He took a shuddering breath and turned them before sitting on the bed and pulling her down to straddle his legs.

His voice was deep and gravely when he spoke. His bourbon eyes searched hers. “I want this, Valerie. But I need you to know I’ve never done this before. I’ve never had someone that I wished to be so intimate with. Do you still wish to proceed?”

“Danse, I love you.” She brushed her fingers across his forehead and down the side of his face to cup his neck. “I would still want you regardless of your bedroom experience.”

He smiled shyly at her before leaning in to kiss her. This time his kisses were soft and unhurried and set every nerve in her body aflame.

Slowly, he pulled down the zipper of her Brotherhood of Steel uniform, exposing her bra, the expanse of her abdomen, and her bellybutton before ending just above where her hair began. He broke the kiss to stare at her. Then, meeting her eyes, he used both hands to gently spread the opening, freeing her bra encased breasts from the suit. He watched her watching him until he lifted the cups of her bra, freeing her breasts. He looked like a little boy who had been given a new toy. He experimented with her breasts and nipples, brushing them with his fingertips, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger, and kneading them before leaning forward to lick one. She gasped when his hot tongue laved her. He then gave her a mischievous smile, the first she’d ever seen on his face, before pulling her nipple into his mouth. Every flick to her now overly sensitive nipples sent shocks to her core. If he kept up his play before moving on, she might just come. She trembled, head thrown back and mouth forming a soft O, on the brink of orgasm as he brought her even more pleasure.

Suddenly, his mouth moved south, blazing a trail of hot kisses down her navel until he couldn’t crane his head any further. His warm hands slid down along her ribs, staying inside her suit. He kissed her neck gently bringing her back to him.

“Did you climax?” he asked, softly.

She gave a trembling chuckle. “Not yet,” she said unsteadily.

He gave her a small smile. “Outstanding.”

Danse slowly moved her suit to expose her shoulders. Still shaking, she fumbled at helping him remove her uniform and her currently useless and in-the-way bra. Together, they got her suit removed to her hips and her bra thrown carelessly.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured, gazing at her.

She felt heat flood her face again as she forced herself not to cover herself subconsciously.

“Your turn,” she said, reaching for his zipper.

He let her pull the zipper down to his navel, assisting with freeing his arms. Now they both had their uniforms pulled down to their hips.

He had dark hair spattered across his pecs to meet in the middle and trail all the way down to the band of his underwear. Her hands had a mind of their own as her fingers perused the trail to its end, finding the tip of his penis peeking over the top of the elastic band. Danse sucked in a breath as his muscles locked in anticipation of what she might do next. Pre-cum glistened on the purple head. Sliding backwards off his legs, she bent down to taste him.

He groaned helplessly and quaked at the laving of her tongue. He was salty and slightly bitter but she made sure not to explore further. Later, she would lick him clean but this was his first time.

He was watching her with hooded eyes and breathing hard as if he had run laps around the Commonwealth. Standing, she shimmied the rest of the way out of her uniform and panties, letting them pool at her feet.

Valerie offered her hand to help him stand. He took it but pulled himself to his feet on his own, allowing her to step back so that he could undress.

His length stood proudly, almost touching his bellybutton. She was surprised to see that he was circumcised.

Stepping around him, she twined her fingers with his and gently pulled him back to the bed. As she lay on her back, he climbed up to kneel between her legs. She spread her legs wide and placed her heels against the roundness of his backside. She then reached between them to grasp his manhood, feeling him twitch in her hand as Danse groaned again. With one hand gripping his length, she used the other on his shoulder, guiding him downward. He rested his forehead against her chest, helplessly. She then guided him to her entrance. He kissed her gently, one hand cradling her head, the other splayed against her back. Gazing into her eyes he slowly entered her.

He was so very large and she was so very wet. Slowly he worked his way into her until she sheathed him to the hilt.

She ran her fingers through his thick hair and whispered, “I’m not sure how long I’m going to last.”

He gave a low chuckle, the motion reverberating through her from him being so deeply seated within her. “Isn’t that my line?”

They kissed again as he unhurriedly moved in and out. She moved with him, causing him to groan again. Already, she could feel her orgasm mounting. It was going to be a strong one. He moved again, methodically, and she could feel the length of him running along her clit as he reentered her. It was her turn to moan helplessly.

In just a few more strokes her orgasm hit her like an explosion. She gripped his back, nails digging in as she bit into his shoulder to stifle her scream. He cursed and lost his control, slamming into her, chasing his own orgasm. She had ridden out the entirety of her orgasm when he came, crashing into her one last time with a groan, shaking with the force of it. She felt him empty his seed into her as she stroked his back and hair, whispering sweet words of love and encouragement.

She didn’t know how long they lay together like that until finally Danse lifted his head, eyes soft with love, and kissed her gently before pulling out and rolling to the side. She rolled with him, laying her head on his chest.

“Ad victoriam,” he said, reverently.

She smiled and lightly tapped his chest. He gave a low chuckle and pulled her closer to him. He gripped her tightly for a moment before speaking again.

“I love you.”

She lifted her head to look at him. He was watching her solemnly, waiting for her reaction.

Her heart swelled in her chest. “I love you, too, Danse.”

“Alex,” he said.

“What?”

“My first name is Alexander.”

“Alex,” she said, testing it out.

He kissed her, apparently liking his name on her lips.

Still serious, he asked, “Was my performance satisfactory? Did I meet your expectations?”

Her heart went out to him. “Danse--,” she started. “Alex, you were everything I could have hoped for and more.”

His grin, another first, was pure happiness, spreading from ear-to-ear, somehow making her love him even more.

Unable to help herself, she added, “There was only one thing missing.”

His grin faltered. Before he could doubt himself, she continued, grinning mischievously.

“When I imagined our first time together, I pictured myself grabbing you by the handles of your Power Armor, but your new Power Armor doesn’t have handles on the front of it.”

He gaped at her, eyes wide, before bursting out in uproarious laughter. And that made three new expressions she’d never seen on Alexander Danse’s face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea that Danse's first name is Alexander, because it means protector.
> 
> Every time I see Danse in the T-60 Power Armor, all I can think is that those handles on the front are to pull him in and have your way with him. XD


End file.
